Best Return Ever
by phoenix545
Summary: Kakashi marks this as the best return home ever.


**Warnings: mpreg**

Kakashi jumped from tree to tree quickly, not because he was being chased or anything, he was just excited to finally be going home. He's been away for a month now. There was so much waiting for him, like for instance two very important people were waiting for him. One being a very sexy teacher and the other is someone he hasn't quite met yet, but will soon. He doesn't really remember how far along Iruka is in his pregnancy, making him frown. The brunette didn't talk about it much in the letters they sent to each other.

He just couldn't wait to feel the bump that was slowly forming, the movements he would feel would always make him smile like there was no tomorrow. Seeing Iruka again also made him want to move as fast as possible. It's funny really, when he was alone and just lost his dad, friends, sensei, he was sure he'd never smile again, funny just how two people can change your life.

When he arrived at the gate of the village, sadden to see Iruka wasn't waiting for him like he usually was, even though he'd lecture the chunin about being up and about. The brunette would only roll his eyes then kiss him. As soon as he was about to go to their apartment, a random shinobi came running up to him, panting like he'd just run a whole mile. For how red his face was, he just might have.

"Kakashi Hatake?" the shinobi asked, leaning on his knees, taking deep breaths, looking up at the jounin. He nodded "I-I've come to tell you that Iruka is in labor a-and has been for about an hour." his heart felt like it just dropped to his stomach. Eyes going wide, the silver haired male just took off in not even a blink of an eye.

By the time he arrived, Iruka was already done and was resting. They wouldn't let him go in to see the brunette, but would be able too in an hour since the male was completely worn out. In the meantime though, they'd bring out his child.

The silver haired male waited impatiently, sitting in a chair in the waiting room, moving his leg up and down, hands folded into his lap, wondering a thousand things all at ounce. Was it a boy or girl? Who did it look more like? A nurse came with a blue bundle in her arms, handing it over to the jounin gently who gladly took it.

"His name is Moto." she smiled, Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Moto? I thought we agreed on Mono..." he then thought about it for a moment, laughed slightly, Iruka must have been so tired he accidentally said Moto instead of Mono.

"Oh, we can go and-"

"Nah, nah, that's okay, Moto is good."

The nurse smiled again "well, I'll leave you too alone." she said before walking away.

Kakashi looked at the tiny human in his arms, after all this time he was finally holding his child. His eyes began to suddenly tingle. He wasn't the one for crying over things, but, he couldn't help it. The jounin, the famous Copy-nin, Kakashi Hatake who knows a thousand jutsus, started crying. Without a care in the world that probably everyone in the waiting room was watching. It wasn't an unusual sight. A jounin crying because they see their baby for the first time wasn't unique. He was just so...happy, more joyed then he's ever been in his life. Holding his son, his son, it felt like a miracle. He Kakashi Hakate, was now officially a father. Now, he was holding Iruka and his child. He wondered if his own father was happy for him as well. Sensing a change, the sleeping baby opened his eyes, looking up at the stranger. Giving a questioning look, he struggled to get his chubby little arms out of blanket that contained them, then reached up. His stubby fingers got a hold on his mask, pulling it down revealing his face. That for some reason only made him sob harder, pressing his forehead against Moto's, letting all the tears come out from joy, not caring how many people saw his face and fainted of nose bleeds.

"Excuse me," a voice made him pop up his head and trying to hold back tears. Another nurse looked down at him "Iruka is now awake, if you'd like to go and see him." he only nodded, unable to speak, fearing his voice will crack. Following the nurse to the room, she opened the door. Iruka was sat up on the bed, pulling his hair back into a ponytail.

Noticing the door was open he looked over "Hey." he said as Kakashi walked in. The brunette was about to say something else, but words got caught in his throat "oh my God Kakashi! You're face is completely red!" the nurse offered the silver haired male a chair so he could sit next to his loved one. Once the jounin got closer the brunette went wide eyed for a moment "Kakashi, are you, crying?" Iruka asked laughing slightly.

Kakashi couldn't even speak without choking on his own sobs. Some much bliss he was feeling was just too intense. "I-I'm just so happy." he said in between cry's, placing his noise against the tan neck, inhaling the scent. He missed Iruka so much. He's just gotten so far in life, farther than he could have ever imagined. For the first time in a long time, karma proved him wrong him wrong the right way.

"I'm glad." the brunette whispered kissing the top of the others head. The baby in his arms made tiny little whining noises, reaching his hands out for his mom to take him. Iruka smiled taking the small human into his arms looking at the child. He wasn't able to see him first because he piratically passed out right after he heard "it's a boy!". Once Kakashi finally was able to get everything together, he realized something.

"Y'know, I never properly introduced myself." he said as he waved his finger in front of his sons face who tried to swat it away "Hey there little guy, I'm you're your dad." Moto seemed to care less, rubbing his eye with his fist and yawning before snuggling closer to his mom, then shutting his eyes. Kakashi laughed "Moto seems exhausted."

"Moto?" Iruka raised an eyebrow then it hit him "Oh my Kami! I accidentally said Moto instead of Mono! Kakashi I'm so sorry!" the silver haired male laughed again.

"Maa it's alright, Moto is better." Iruka cradled the infant, smiling happily. The jounin pulled him closer for a kiss that lasted for quite awhile. As soon as they pulled away, Kakashi could feel the corner of his eyes burn again. "Kami Kakashi!" the brunette laughed, he's never seen the other act like this.

The jounin sniffled "I'm just so happy you have no idea. I'm so lucky." he whispered moving more towards his loved one and son.

"Yeah, I am too." Iruka smiled, kissing the other on the head again "Love you."

"Love you too." the jounin connected their lips. When they pulled apart, he pecked the top of his sons head "Love you as well." Kakashi mentally marked this as the best return he's ever had from a mission. Before, he never had any reason to come back home alive, now, he has too many, and, they couldn't have made him happier.

* * *

 **yay i edited :D!**

 **so again,**

 **this was inspired by a picture i saw of someone in the military meeting their children for the first time, it was so beautiful, and also watching youtube videos of husbands getting excited over their wife's being pregnant. aahhh what i do with my spare time XD.**

 **and again,**

 **funny story:**

 **while i was writing this a huge ass bug(the ones with a thousand legs not like a centipede but similar) came crawling out on the wall in front of me scaring the shit out of me. uuuuuuggggghhhhhh i hate insects!**

 **so yeah, i ran away like a coward.**

 **anyway XD**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this story:D!**

 **thank you all for reading:D!**


End file.
